The Poke
by missymagi
Summary: The girls of the guild are curious if Lucy has ever been "poked" by Natsu, but Lucy isn't sure since she never paid attention to this. So now she's curious ;). NaLu. ADDED A SEQUEL.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything to do with Fairy Tail, that would be the wonderful Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Luccyy," Cana purred. She swam over to Lucy who was relaxing against the stone wall of the bath.<p>

"Hi, Cana," Lucy was in a daze.

"We were all wondering if Natsu has ever _poked_ you."

"Huh?" The celestial mage was instantly pulled out of her dreamlike state. She looked over at Cana who had a mischievous smirk on her face. Levy, Mira, and Lisanna swam over to them.

"You heard me," Cana grinned.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Lucy was thankful that her face was already red from the hot bath. She had a slight idea of what Cana meant, though Lucy hoped she was wrong.

"Ya know," Cana said. "Has his _dick _everjabbed you?"

"CANA!" Lucy shirked. "OF COURSE NOT!"

Cana smirked, "You're telling me Natsu never poked you? Not even once?"

"N-no!" Lucy said quickly.

"Really?" Mira looked upset.

Levy said, "I'm surprised."

Cana frowned, "Well then have you ever seen Natsu pitch a tent?"

"Can we stop talking about this?" cried Lucy. She didn't want to think about this stuff. Natsu was her partner, her nakama. She doesn't go and stare his crotch, though she had glanced at it occasionally...

"But you guys have slept in the same bed together! Natsu had to have popped one!" Cana exclaimed.

"Well even if he did," Levy said. "It's natural for guys to have erections in their sleep so we can't really go by that. Face it, Lu-chan, Natsu definitely had one while you guys slept together."

"Eww," Lucy shivered. Though she wasn't totally grossed out, she was kind of…thrilled.

Cana pursed her lips, "What about the time you and Natsu rolled around in the bell naked? And then he grabbed your boobies?"

"KYAA!" Lucy wailed. "First of all! Only I was naked! Second of all, I wasn't staring at his crotch! So how am I supposed to know?"

"You didn't feel anything rub against you while you were in the bell?" Mira asked.

"He had to have had one!" Lisanna chimed in. "What boy wouldn't get one after pressing up against a naked girl?"

"Well this is Natsu we are talking about," Levy sighed.

"Yeah but," Mira looked bright, "Natsu has only ever shown sexual interest in you, Lucy!"

"Wh-what?" Lucy stammered. She felt very uncomfortable. But now she was curious. Did she ever turn Natsu on? A part of her wish she had.

Mira looked thoughtful before saying, "Well he did try to peek on you in the bath during the training session and Elfman told me he tried to peek on you in the shower during the Grand Magic Games. And let's not forget how he always uses you for his sex appeal plans. That must mean he finds you sexy!"

"Ahh! He tried to peek on me?!" Lucy slumped deep into the water. "You guys are making my friendship with Natsu feel awkward."

"Well how about this," Cana said. "Look at his crotch during the next few days and then report back!"

"Yeah!" Levy grinned and Mira said, "Make sure Happy isn't with you guys. He will probably keep Natsu from getting one."

"Why are you guys so curious?" Lucy moaned, though once again, a part of her wanted to look there. To find out…

"Because we have nothing better going on," Lisanna winked.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Lucy!" Natsu smiled at her when she walked into the guild.<p>

"Hey, Natsu!" She nervously smiled back. Her eyes glanced down at his _area_ before pulling them back up to his face. "What's up?"

"Let's hangout today," he said. "Happy and I are bored!"

Happy flew over, "Yeah! Let's hangout!"

"Okay! Let's go to my place. But..umm," Lucy twirled her finger in her hair as she remembered what Mira had said, _Make sure Happy isn't with you guys.._ "Happy, you can't come."

Natsu and Happy both blinked in shock. "Why can't Happy come?" Natsu asked.

Lucy tried to think of a perfectly reasonable excuse. "Because…because…I don't want…him to?"

Happy's eyes welled up, "Lucy! You're so mean!" And he flew away.

Natsu glowered at her, "That wasn't very nice."

Lucy shoulders slumped and she looked towards the ground, "Let's just go already."

* * *

><p>They walked side by side against the river on the way to Lucy's, and Lucy kept sneaking glances at his groin. <em>How am I supposed to see if he has one when he wears such baggy pants? AHH, I'm a mega pervert. <em>

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Natsu asked.

"Wh-what!" Lucy's face reddened. "Don-don't be so self-obsessed, Natsu!"

Natsu frowned, "Look who's talkin'."

"Jerk- KYAA!" Lucy went to kick him, but lost her footing, thus falling into the river.

"LUCY-WHOAA!" Natsu fell trying to catch her.

They both treaded water looking at one another."If Happy were here," Natsu growled, "This wouldn't have happened."

"Aye," Lucy moaned. She climbed out the river and Natsu followed suit. Their wet clothes sticking to them like a second skin. Lucy was wearing a white t-shirt so her red bra shone through. Plus the weight of the water drooped her shirt down nearly exposing her breasts completely.

Natsu looked over at Lucy and his face twisted. Lucy frowned, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"N-no reason," Natsu blushed.

_He's blushing?!_ Lucy screamed, internally. She was too distracted by her thoughts that her ankle twisted and she fell, ungracefully, onto Natsu. Though Natsu was completely off guard so he fell backwards.

Lucy was sprawled on top of him. Her boobs touching his face. They stared at each other for what felt like forever. Lucy sat up a little, giving Natsu a perfect view of her breasts. "Get off me!" Natsu yelled just as Lucy felt a poke. _A poke_. It touched her inner thigh. She squeaked as she clambered off him.

She quickly glanced over at Natsu who was getting up, her eyes landed on his crotch and there it was. Thanks to the water making his clothes stick, a gigantic tent was protruding. Natsu quickly set himself on fire. His clothes were dry and the tent was gone in an instant, due to the baggy pants.

She pretended she didn't see anything and it didn't seem like he thought she did either.

Lucy felt satisfied.

_He is attracted to me, _her heart sang.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief, _that was close_.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes, it's late and I'm super tired so I probably missed a lot while rereading!**

**Let me know what you think! And I hope you all had a nice holiday and Happy Almost New Years!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything to do with Fairy Tail, that would be the wonderful Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p>Natsu had left Lucy in a hurry, claiming he needed to go find Happy. Though Lucy had her own idea to why Natsu rushed off. She felt powerful and confident as she walked into her place to dry off.<p>

Once she was finished, Lucy decided to head back to the guild. She took a seat at her usual stool by the bar. Mira was rubbing a glass as she winked at Lucy. Lucy blushed and turned away.

A voice appeared behind, "Apologize to Happy!" it demanded. She jumped up and saw Natsu glaring at her. "He's very upset."

"I didn't do anything wrong," Lucy insisted as she jumped off the stool. "I was just being honest!"

He moved closer to the celestial mage. So close that Lucy could feel his warm breath on her skin. "So why didn't you want Happy to come?" Natsu asked. "We're a team, remember?"

"Umm," Lucy's face warmed as her eyes fell to his groin and then a smirk appeared on her lips_. I have no reason to be embarrassed, but he does_. "Because why can't we ever be alone together?" she purred, placing a delicate hand on his arm.

Natsu's eyes widened as all the color drained from his face, "Lucy?"

But then, "KYAAA," Someone picked Lucy up and tossed her over their shoulder. _Cana_.

"Sorry, Natsu," the Card Mage said. "Need her for a bit."

"HEY!" Lucy cried. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Try not to stare at Lucy's ass for too long, Natsu," Cana called over her shoulder. "You might get caught."

Now Natsu's cheeks brushed pink as he walked over to the table were Gray, Jet, and Droy were sitting. "Girls are so weird." He stated before sitting down.

"True," they all agreed.

Natsu glanced over to the girls who were at the opposite side of the guild. Thanks to his advanced hearing, he eavesdropped with ease.

"So?" Levy asked with hopeful enthusiasm.

Lucy face was completely flushed. "So what?"

"Did you feel his…?" Lisanna asked next.

Lucy flailed her arms, "C'mon, guys, stop!" Natsu found himself grinning at how cute Lucy looked when she's flustered, which is exactly why he found himself teasing and bothering her constantly.

"Cut the crap, Lucy," Cana grinned. "Did you feel Natsu's dick or not?"

Natsu fell out of his seat.

"Oi, Flame brain?" Gray peered curiously over at the now fallen Natsu.

The fire mage could only sputter, "Wh-what the!"

Just as he was getting up, something stilled him.

A voice. A very feminine voice that Natsu would know even if it was a million miles away, well maybe that was an exaggeration, but still. The voice had squeaked a simple, and yet bashful, "Yes." His eyes shot directly to the source of the voice. The blonde mage stood there with her hands clamped over her mouth and her face as red as Erza's hair.

"So that idiot really does have hormones after all!" Cana mischievously laughed.

This was all Natsu needed to hear before he went ablaze. "WHOA, NATSU!" Jet jumped out of his seat and Droy followed suit.

"What's the idea?" Gray growled as he moved away from the combusting fire mage.

Natsu's inferno grew immensely causing the whole guild to look over at him. He was still hunched over on the floor. He quickly looked up and his eyes locked with a warm brown pair that made his flames, and his heart, even more erratic.

"Hey! Natsu!" Gray called. Surprisingly, the Ice Mage's voice had a tiny bit of concern laced in it, but Natsu ignored him because another voice spoke. "Natsu!" The voice that was causing his emotional outburst, so sweet and so thick with concern that Natsu couldn't take it. So Natsu did what does best when his emotions are too much to handle...

"GRAY!" He roared. "YOU BASTARD!" And tackled the poor Ice Mage.

"GET OFF ME, YOU IDIOT!" Gray shouted back while struggling to get the flaming dragon off him, narrowly dodging his flaming fists.

"Oi, oi," Lucy face palmed.

And the whole guild carried on because it was just another mundane day in Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm supposed to be studying whoops. <strong>

**Ahh I'm so nervous posting this! I hate writing sequels because they never turn out good. **

**So I hope this wasn't terrible!**

**Thanks for reading! And please review :3**


End file.
